The Sweet Trip
by Baah
Summary: Lubby Fanfic OneShot


"Vôo 217 proveniente de Sidney, chegada no portão 34. Bagagens na esteira número 2".

Luka e Abby passaram pelo portão de desembarque e começaram a caminhar lado a lado pelo longo corredor do aeroporto de Chicago sem trocar uma única palavra.

Ela dava passos largos e rápidos tentando se afastar, enquanto ele calmamente mantinha o mesmo ritmo conseguindo acompanhá-la.

Em alguns momentos trocavam olhares silenciosos que transmitiam exatamente a raiva e irritação que estavam sentindo um pelo outro.

Quando chegaram à escada rolante, tentaram subir ao mesmo tempo e acabaram se trombando. Luka sinalizou ironicamente para que Abby passasse primeiro, e foi o que ela fez, tentando descer o mais rápido possível.

Na esteira de bagagens, Abby lutava para conseguir se manter no meio de todas aquelas pessoas enquanto Luka assistia a cena tranquilamente encostado em uma coluna.

Ela virou-se para poder olhá-lo, e o encarou por apenas alguns instantes, o suficiente para que ele pudesse perceber quanto ela estava nervosa.

"Será que você pode parar de ser um completo idiota por um segundo, e me ajudar a pegar as malas?". Abby disse sem alterar o tom de voz. Aquelas eram as primeiras palavras que eles trocavam em horas.

Luka foi caminhando vagarosamente até onde ela estava, e sem muita dificuldade tirou a primeira mala da esteira. "Eu falei para você não trazer muita coisa".

"Eu, eu, eu...". Ela disse o remedando, e logo em seguida saindo de lá com a mala que ele havia pegado.

_Depois de longas e cansativas horas de vôo, Luka e Abby finalmente haviam chegado a Sidney, mas parecia que a viagem não tinha começado muito bem, o carro que eles haviam alugado não era exatamente o que pesavam._

"_Não é esse o carro. Eu pedi um modelo compacto". Luka dirigia um pouco curvado, para sua cabeça não bater no teto._

"_Esse é um compacto Luka". Era em momentos como esse que Abby sentia as vantagens de ser baixinha, ela estava extremamente confortável._

"_Bem compacto! Os caminhões de brinquedo do Joe são maiores"._

_Abby tentou segurar o riso, e desviou sua atenção para o mapa._

"_Luka, você não precisa ficar bravo, é só um carro, e nós nem vamos usá-lo tanto assim"._

"_Podíamos estar com o nosso próprio carro agora". Ele disse um pouco irritado._

"_Podíamos estar com o nosso próprio carro agora". Ela disse tentando imitar o tom de voz dele, com um sorriso nos lábios._

"_O que foi?". Luka perguntou olhando brevemente pra ela._

"_É o típico masculino". Abby disse olhando para ele. "Podíamos estar com o nosso próprio carro agora". Ela fez uma breve pausa. "Querida, enquanto eu assisto o futebol, você pode me trazer uma cerveja?"._

"_Você está me gozando?". Ele perguntou sério._

_Abby riu um pouco. "Não". Ela olhou brevemente para o mapa. "Rápido! Vira aqui". Disse apontando para esquerda._

_Sem pensar muito, Luka virou todo o volante para esquerda, cruzando a pista na frente de um caminhão._

"_Você esta bem?". Ele perguntou assim que parou o carro._

"_Sim, e você?"._

"_Estou bem"._

_Os dois desceram do carro, e enquanto Luka checava se tudo estava bem, Abby respirava fundo._

"_Você podia ter me avisado para virar antes de termos passado"._

"_Eu estava ocupada olhando o mapa. Alguém precisa fazer a navegação"'._

_Eles deram um longo suspiro._

"_Olha só para nós, parecemos um casal de velhos"._

_Abby olhou para o chão e foi caminhando lentamente na direção dele. Luka a envolveu em seus braços e lhe deu um beijo._

"_Me desculpa..."._

"_A propósito, por que nós quase nos matamos?"._

_Ela apontou para frente, onde podia se ver um belo hotel de frente para a praia. "Por que aquele ali é o nosso hotel"._

"_Sinto muito senhor, nenhuma reserva no nome Kovac". A recepcionista disse depois de checar no computador pela quinta vez._

"_Você ter certeza? Kovac, K-o-v-a-c". Luka perguntou de novo, sem saber ao certo o que fazer._

"_Eu tenho certeza senhor"._

_Ele olhou para Abby, que aguardava sentada em um sofá na recepção._

"_Vocês não tem nenhum quarto? Só para essa noite? Eu e minha mulher viajamos o dia intero..."._

"_Eu sinto muito senhor, nós estamos na alta temporada, todos os quartos estão ocupados"._

"_Mas eu tenho certeza que eu fiz essa reserva"._

"_Teve ter havido alguma confusão, mas nós não podemos fazer nada, o hotel está realmente lotado, eu sinto muito senhor..."._

"_Obrigada... por nada". Luka disse se afastando e caminhando até Abby._

"_O que?" Ela perguntou assim que notou o olhar no rosto dele._

"_Eles perderam nossa reserva"._

"_Como assim eles perderam nossa reserva?". Ela perguntou com um sorriso nervoso no rosto._

"_Eu não sei, a recepcionista disse que não tem nenhuma reserva no nome Kovac"._

"_Você esqueceu de fazer as reservas?". Abby perguntou começando a ficar nervosa._

"_Eu não esqueci, eles que perderam". Luka respondeu na defensiva._

_Ela fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro. "E o que nós vamos fazer agora?"._

"_Procurar outro hotel"._

"Tenta manter sua atenção no transito, pra variar". Abby disse batendo a porta do carro com força.

Luka fingiu não ouvir o comentário e ligou o rádio no ultimo volume, exatamente nas músicas que tinha certeza que Abby odiava.

Durante todo o trajeto não trocaram uma única palavra sequer, nem um olhar. Era como se o outro não estivesse nem ao menos dentro do carro.

"Eu passo para pegar minhas coisas na segunda". Ela disse assim que ele estacionou na em frente ao prédio dela.

"Liga primeiro...". Ele disse sem olhar para ela. "Eu posso estar ocupado".

Abby o encarou por alguns segundos depois de ouvir o comentário, e fez força para tirar uma mala de dentro do carro, já que Luka não se deu ao trabalho de ajudá-la.

"Eu passo para ver o Joe mais tarde". Ele disse quando ela fechou a porta.

"Liga primeiro...". Ela disse virando-se para olhá-lo, com um sorriso de superioridade no rosto. "Eu posso estar ocupada".

"_Qual é o próximo hotel?". Luka perguntou tentando olhar com dificuldade a rua, por causa do temporal que caia._

"_O próximo hotel sem vagas é o Westin Hotel". Abby disse olhando para o mapa._

_Algum tempo depois, ainda de baixo de chuva, eles chegaram ao hotel. Enquanto Luka desceu para ver se havia um quarto, Abby esperou no carro._

_Não demorou muito para que ele saísse do hotel correndo e entrasse no carro._

"_Me deixa adivinhar...". Ela disse quando ele fechou a porta._

_Luka levantou a mão. "Não"._

_Eles continuaram a viagem, mas a chuva parecia piorar cada vez mais._

"_Ótimo, era tudo que nós precisávamos". Luka disse mal conseguindo ver a estrada._

"_Você quer que eu dirija?"._

"_Eu sei dirigir na chuva Abby..."._

_No instante seguinte os dois começaram a ouvir uma buzina de caminhão, e um farol alto vindo em sua direção, o que dificultou ainda mais a visão de Luka._

_Ele tentou desviar jogando o carro para direita, mas antes que pudesse frear, bateram num barraco._

"_Você esta bem?". Ele perguntou assim que pararam._

"_Eu to bem"._

_Luka deu um longo suspiro e tentou dar partida no carro, mas sem sucesso._

"_Ótimo". Abby disse completamente irritada._

"_Vamos dormir aqui, e tentar achar algum lugar por perto de manhã"._

"_Vou adorar dormir dentro de um compacto, depois de passar um dia inteiro dentro de um avião". Ela disse brava, olhando para frente._

_Luka acendeu a luz do carro, e virou-se para olhá-la. "Por que você não diz que a culpa é minha?"._

"_Se você tivesse feito à reserva, não passaríamos a noite aqui"._

"_Pela centésima vez Abby, eu fiz a reserva!"._

"_Boa noite Luka". Ela disse fechando os olhos e se encostando da porta._

_Ele a encarou por alguns segundos "Boa noite Abby"._

"_Nós vamos pegar o vôo para Gold Coast às duas horas". Luka disse sentando ao lado de Abby no aeroporto._

"_Mas a nossa reserva é só para terça-feira"._

"_Eu liguei pro meu irmão, ele disse que tem um albergue perto do hotel, onde nós vamos achar vaga"._

"_Okay". Abby disse dando um longo suspiro, aquela viagem estava se tornando um inferno, bem diferente do que ela imaginou que seria._

_Luka fechou os olhos pesadamente, nem de longe aquela viagem estava sendo o que ele tinha planejado._

"_Desculpa ter brigado com você". Ela disse tocando na mão dele._

_Ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos delas. "Eu sei que essa viagem está sendo horrível, mas nós vamos nos registrar nesse albergue, vamos dormir até tarde, e depois vamos conhecer as praias okay? Eu prometo que vai melhorar". _

_Abby abriu um pequeno sorriso e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. _

Abby entrou em seu apartamento deixando as malas no chão, fazia tempo que ela não entrava ali. A primeira coisa que fez foi pegar o telefone.

"Hey Susan, sou eu. Será que você pode trazer o Joe?".

"Claro, você quer conversar?".

Ela encarou o chão por alguns segundos. "Não agora".

"Okay, eu já estou indo".

"Obrigada Susan".

Luka entrou no apartamento e jogou a mala no chão, antes de dar o primeiro passo deu uma breve olhada em volta. Tudo estava exatamente igual, tudo lembrava Abby.

Ele sentou no sofá e começou a ouvir os recados na secretária eletrônica.

"_Você ligou para Abby e Luka, nós estamos na Austrália, retornamos quando chegarmos"._

Assim que ouviu a voz dela, parou a secretária e pegou o telefone.

Depois de ouvir toda historia que Luka havia contado, Yosen entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

"Então, quer dizer que só por que vocês tiveram uns dias ruins nessa viagem o casamento acabou?".

Luka permaneceu em silêncio.

"É hora de crescer Luka. Os dias ruins não aparecem nos álbuns de foto, mas são esses dias que o guiam de uma foto feliz para outra. Lamento que a sua viagem tenha sido ruim, agora você precisa contornar isso".

"Obrigado pai...".

_Gold Coast parecia um sinônimo de paraíso, assim que saíram do aeroporto pegaram um táxi direto para o tal albergue aonde iriam se hospedar._

_Quando o motorista parou o carro, Abby deu uma breve olhada para o local e depois para Luka, um pouco desconfiada._

"_Você tem certeza que é aqui?" Ele perguntou ao motorista._

"_Sim senhor"._

"_Okay...". Luka entregou o dinheiro a ele. "Obrigada"._

_Os dois desceram do carro e começaram a caminhar em direção á entrada._

"_Não pode ser tão ruim"._

_Assim que passaram pela porta o queixo de Abby foi quase ao chão. O albergue era sujo e cheirava a mofo, parecia que ninguém entrava ali há anos._

"_Isso é um lixo Luka". Abby sussurrou para que a senhora que estava os levando até o quarto não escutasse._

_Luka permaneceu em silencio, subindo as escadas com as malas nas mãos._

_Quando a mulher abriu a porta do quarto, a situação era bem pior do que eles pensavam._

_As paredes estavam descascando, havia um balde no chão, aonde pingava uma goteira, os lençóis da cama não estavam nem ao menos esticados e só algumas das luzes acendiam._

"_Vamos tentar ficar uma noite, se não...". Luka fez uma pausa tentando buscar as palavras certas._

"_Sobrevivermos...". Abby tentou completar._

_Ele a olhou por alguns segundos. "... Gostarmos vamos para outro lugar amanhã"._

_A senhora concordou com a cabeça e saiu do quarto batendo a porta. No mesmo instante um pedaço do teto caiu no chão._

"_Isso é nojento Luka"._

"_É só por essa noite Abby, será que você pode ao menos tentar?"._

_Um banho longo, era tudo o que ela precisava, com certeza melhoraria as coisas. Na medida do possível, ela entrou de baixo da água quente, tentando relaxar._

_Quando Abby saiu do banheiro, viu que Luka já estava deitado na cama. Ela deitou ao seu lado e encarou o teto por alguns segundos._

_Antes mesmo que pudesse fechar os olhos, começou a ouvir gemidos e uma cama rangendo._

"_Era só o que faltava". Ela disse se virando, para olhar Luka._

_Ele tentou segurar o riso, mas não conseguiu. _

"_Luka, isso não é engraçado". Ela disse tentando permanecer séria, mas o sorriso no rosto dele a contagiou._

"_Vem aqui". Ele disse passando o braço em volta dela. "Eu prometo que nós vamos embora de manhã"._

_Abby já estava quase se aconchegando em seu peito, quando viu alguma coisa preta subindo pela camiseta dele._

"_LUKA!". Ela disse se afastando. "UMA BARATA"._

_Ele se sentou na cama rapidamente, tentando tirar a barata que começou a percorrer seu corpo._

"_Vamos sair daqui agora, por favor". Abby levantou da cama e começou a recolher suas coisas, depois que Luka tinha conseguido se livrar da barata._

Tudo parecia estar contra Luka, no momento em que colocou o pé para fora de casa, começou a nevar. E não foi de se surpreender que o trânsito ficasse caótico.

Já estava parado há quase vinte minutos, e não tinha percorrido nem um kilometro de distancia. Ele deu um longo suspirou e uma breve olhada ao seu redor, a rua estava lotada, de carro ele não sairia dali tão cedo.

Sem pensar muito, desligou o motor e abriu a porta, estava nevando, mas naquele momento não importava muito, ele só precisava ajeitar as coisas com Abby.

"_VOCÊ estava flertando com ela desde o primeiro segundo em que nós entramos naquele restaurante!". Abby disse sentada na frente dele, num tom de voz um pouco alto._

"_O cara te mandou um bilhete Abby! E você praticamente levantou da mesa pra ir falar com ele". Luka respondeu no tom._

_Os dois sabiam que estavam a um passo de começar mais uma interminável discussão._

"_Chega Luka, eu já cansei de brigar com você. Eu to cansada de brigar com você". Ela desviou o olhar._

"_O sentimento e mútuo". Ele disse fazendo o mesmo._

"_Kerry Weaver pagou a fiança de vocês". Um guarda apareceu para abrir a cela._

"_Eu estou indo pra minha casa". Abby disse saindo._

"_Eu também". Luka disse passando logo atrás dela._

"_Eu realmente quis dizer isso Luka, eu vou voltar para o meu apartamento"._

"_Ótimo, isso é ótimo"._

Correndo como nunca havia corrido antes, ele passou por todas as ruas até chegar ao apartamento de Abby.

"Susan?". Abby a perguntou quando o interfone tocou.

"Abby, sou eu-". Ele disse ofegante, mas foi interrompido.

"O Joe não está aqui ainda Luka, vai embora".

"Abby, eu preciso falar com você".

"Vai embora Luka...". O que ela menos queria naquele momento, era outra discussão.

"O que você esta fazendo aqui Luka?". Susan disse chegando com Joe no colo.

Luka sorriu ao ver o filho, e o pegou no colo. "Eu senti sua falta garotão".

"Luka, é melhor você ir embora, deixar a poeira abaixar".

"Escuta Susan, eu não sei como estaremos daqui a dez, vinte, quarenta anos, não sei quem nós seremos. Há um milhão de coisas que eu não sei, mas tem uma coisa que sei. Eu a amo, e eu vou amá-la todos os dias, pelo resto da minha vida".

Ele fez uma breve pausa e ela o encarou.

"Eu só preciso entrar nesse prédio e dizer isso a ela".

No instante seguinte, os dois ouviram a porta se abrir, Luka olhou para trás, e ali estava ela. Com algumas lágrimas nós olhos, mas um belo sorriso no rosto.

Os dois se olharam por alguns instantes.

"Eu sinto muito". Ele disse a alguns passos de distancia.

"Eu também".

"Eu sinto sua falta". Agora apenas um passo os separavam.

"Eu também".

"Sinto falta de perder reservas com você".

"Sinto falta de dormir dentro de um compacto com você".

"E ficar em uma espelunca".

"Sinto falta de estar na cadeia com você".

"Eu te amo Abby, vamos para casa...".

Ela concordou com a cabeça, e acabou com a distancia entre eles, se envolvendo em seus braços.

**Fim**


End file.
